vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Liulan
The abhuman species known as the Liulan, are are a breed of the race known as the Xai'athi, located in the Perseus Arm of the galaxy. The Liulan have superior intelligence and the ability to navigate the Warp without psychic powers. They serve as the navigators for the Solaris Federation, as the majority of their ships use a device known as a boom-drive. The Liulan have since monopolized all travel outside of the Federation Core Worlds, and thus have an enromous level of power within the federal government. The Xai'athi respect the wisdom of the Liulan, though since the arrival of the Xai, the Liulan have began to fall back on their ancient wisdom, searching ways to combat their new brothers and sisters. As they have taken the lead in this situtation, the Liulan have become of the prime target of the Xai's efforts to subjagate the Xai'athi, and they appear to be winning. History 'Creation' 'Founding of the Federation' 'The Exodus' 'The Sadique Crisis' Biology The Liulan biology was modified with the hope of making them living supercomputers, which suceded spectacularly. However, the Liulan ended up with a far weaker power rating than the rest of the Xai'athi, as Binadamu had discovered that his people required navigators, and many of them. Thus, the Liulan gestation period is fewer the two months, the lowest physically possible. Also, the Liulan have a higher chance of having triplets than the other Xai'athi. Due to their weaker bodies, the Liulan only average 1.7 meters, with few lucky ones (such as the nobility), reaching two meters. The Liulan are immune to disease, but due to the fewer nanites, this immunity is rather on a come and go basis. The wealthy can afford to have their nanite count increased, increasing the longivity of their immunity. Because of their lower nanite count, the Liulan bruise easily, and can feel pain to a far higher degree, and they cannot create the nanite fields used by the rest of the Xai'athi for protection. However, because of their frail bodies, the Liulan are the foremost experts in designing personal shields and body armor, and all nobles are implanted with an organic shield for their protection. The Liulan have the ability to use all of their brain's capacity, allowing them to focus on several things at once. When focusing on a single thought, the Liulan are extremely dangerous, as they can outsmart almost anything and can asorb information at an astonishing rate. Because of this ability, the Liulan learn how to use new technology within mere decades, and repair other devices with litte effort using inferior techology (though doesn't expect to find a Liulan capable of reserve-engineering Necron technology). The Liulan are also naturally capable of navigating the Warp without psyker powers, as they surpass the computers needed to guide ships through it. The Liulan sub-breed known as the Hánghǎi-jiā, are genetically altered Liulan that serve as navigators. Their brains were further enhanced with the Xai'athi's most advanced computing technology, and their eyes were replaced with an optical device, known as a Kujua, which allowed them to see the Warp, much in the same way the Navigators of the Imperium's third eye allows them to do the same thing. Politics 'Government' 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' Military One would expect that due to their many frailties, the Liulan would have a rather small military, and rely on the good-will of their Xai'athi brothers and sisters for protections. However, the Liulan actually maintain the largest sentient military of the Xai'athi, with well over six billion troops (though with slightly more than half in reserve). The Liulan military, known as the Jūnshì, is tasked with defending a large portion of the Solaris Federation's northwestern and far western borders with the Imperium, and dealing with a number of anti-piracy mission alongside the Kudhibiti. The military is commanded by the Santara, Bai Meihui, the daughter of Binadamu Madora, and mentor to Emperor Shen Di's son and heir, Prince Tiānzǐ. Bai Meihui's reputation as a ruthless commander and warrior is well known, and it is believed that she has nver lost a battle (though this is still a rumor). She drives the Jūnshì into suicidal battles, knowing the limitations of the average Liulan warrior, but with an appearent lack of compassion. Her victories are responsible for the Yue Dynasty's survival and expansion of the millennia, and her reforms have led to the Jūnshì becoming one of the foremost militaries of the Federation. Despite the physical weaknesses of the Liulan, they have a number of weapons that allow them to punch far above their weight. The JTB-47 Laser Rifle is the standard issue weapon of the Jūnshì. It fires ultraviolet beams, which are visible due to the nishatium-laced particles. The JTB-47 is five times stronger than the Imperium's Galaxy-pattern Lasgun. The Liulan wear nullium armor, which gives them the ability to confront human opponents in close combat. As nullium is weightless, it allows the Liulan to use superior speed and agility to defeat their larger and stronger enemies, such as the Orks. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' Technology 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright